Continued advancement in the care delivered to patients with sickle cell disease requires continued research in the area. Such research requires highly motivated, qualified and well-trained physicians, physicianscientists and scientists. The DIG and Northwestern Sickle Cell Faculty contains such individuals who provide care to, educate the community and conduct research in order to benefit not only the Sickle Cell Disease population (more than 1000 patients in our hospitals), but the community as a whole. In the past few years, the academic example set by these faculty members has attracted a number of highly motivated junior faculty into our ranks, these junior faculty are actively involved in sickle cell research with secured funding for some, published manuscripts and manuscripts in preparation. Above all, they have contributed to a steadily improving level of care for the thousands of patients with sickle cell disease in the catchment area of the Chicago hospitals. In this Sickle Cell Scholar Career Development Plan, we outline a strategy for recruitment based on the extensive direct contact the established faculty have with residents and fellows. This strategy has already resulted in the recruitment of at least five highly motivated, caring and intelligent individuals to sickle cell junior faculty in the past 3 years. Recruitment of the Scholar will occur prior to the funding period, and their first year will cater for structured exposure to the spectrum of research opportunity (clinical in adult or pediatric, translational, basic science and patient services) that is available in our consortium. After selection of their chosen research direction and during the funded period, the Scholar will receive close monitoring and guidance from their direct mentor(s) as well as from the Scholar Development Committee (akin to a thesis committee) that will ensure focus in their research, exposure to seminar and abstract presentations, and competitive manuscript and grant submissions. The large patient base, the existing infrastructure and the number of highly qualified and exemplary mentors in the Chicago group ensure that our environment is ideal for the training of top-flight academicians with a broad understanding of and interest in sickle cell disease.